Fleeting Moments
by sgtc88
Summary: A young college freshman, Ivan Braginsky, is just barely able to get by on his own after his two sisters, who are the only family he has left, leave him. What will happen when he meets a Chinese immigrant by the name of Wang Yao? Will Yao accept him even after learning his dark past? And how will Ivan act when Yao reveals secrets of his own?
1. Chapter 1

Fleeting Moments

~ A young college freshman, Ivan Braginsky, is just barely able to get by on his own after his two sisters who are the only family he has left, leave him. What will happen when he meets a Chinese immigrant by the name of Wang Yao? Will Yao accept him even after learning his dark and broken past and how will Ivan act when Yao reveals secrets of his own? ~

Disclaimer: I Don't own Hetalia but I really wish I did T_T

Chapter 1

Ivan sighed, this was the 5th roommate he drove away and he was only in his freshman year of college. This time it was a boy named Toris Laurinaitis. He was 20 years old, but with his thin and perfectly smooth frame he looked no older than 16. Ivan however was completely opposite, with a big boned stature and the fact that his facial hair grew inhumanly quick made him look like he was around 30. He didn't think about it too long though, as the college therapist coughed politely, trying to get Ivan's attention. "Ahem….well do you wont to talk about it?" His British accent grated Ivan's nerves and made him have to control himself so he wouldn't beat the life out of Arthur, his therapist. "Nyet…" Ivan covered up his annoyance with a childish smile barely seen behind his light beige scarf. "U-uh are you sure? Talking always makes me feel better…" Ivan scoffed, he hated this man, he wanted to rip out his heart and shove it down his throat, now that he thinks about it that would probably be the only way to shut him up. But, instead of doing exactly that he just answered, trying to control his anger "Da, I'm sure it does…" Arthur's thick eyebrows furrowed at this "I'm being serious."

"So am I." At this Arthur sighed "Come on Ivan, you never talk to me… I wont to know about your life, your past, I can help you." Ivan stood quickly, making the plastic chair fall to the ground with a loud 'Clank' "Nyet, I do not want to talk about my past, it will help no one, what's done is done and that's it." With that Ivan turned sharply on his heel and exited, glancing over his shoulder with a childish smile, he broke the silence "Dasvidania, comrade."

Walking down the empty corridor he couldn't help but think about who he was rooming with, he heard he drove out 5 roommates in the past 2 months. Yao only hoped he wouldn't be the 6th to go, you see he desperately needed a place to stay as he was 1 month late to get a dorm, but as if an act of a God a reasonably sized apartment just opened up, the only catch was that he had to share it with a rumored psychopath. "Room 238, ok, I got this, just be polite…aiyahhh" Yao groaned in frustration, palming his face, he was always good in social situations so why was he so flustered now. He just wanted his freshman year to go my quietly and happily. There it was, room 238, Yao sighed and rubbed his temples. 'I've got this; all I have to do is open the door.' After the doors 10 minute creaking session as Yao opened it, he peered into the dark room feeling like he was in a cheesy horror movie. Actually stepping into the small apartment he decided it wasn't that bad and even thought it was a little cozy with its warm cocoa colored walls and light tan carpet. There were mossy green couches with little yellow and turquoise decorations here and there. It obviously wasn't designed by a boy so Yao was confused because he was more than assured his roommate was a male. "My sister decorated." Yao froze, not knowing what to do; the voice was obviously not coming from behind him so he looked down to the hall and saw a tall man with a barely muscled body with just a small bit of fat. "A-ah! You scared me haha, sorry, I'm Yao, uh I'm rooming with a guy named Yiwan uh is he around?" Yao stuttered, trying to pick up his 2 suitcases and present himself as kind as possible. Even though this guy was kind of intimidating he really looked nice.

Ivan ran a hand down his face stopping momentarily to feel his scruffy jaw, 'I guess I should of shaved…oh well' he thought. Observing the man in front of him, the Asians words finally caught up to him "Ha, Yiwan?" Suddenly realization hit his post-nap mind "Ah, you must be Jao da? I am Ivan" Ivan extended a bearish hand to Yao, trying to be friendly, until he actually absorbed the way Yao looked. He had long blackish-brown hair tied in a low ponytail, pale yellow/tan skin, his cheeks were painted a light cherry red and his lips were petal pink and plump, turned up in a shy smile. But the thing that struck Ivan the most was Yao's eyes; they were a gorgeous amber color, reminding him of a mischievous cat. He flinched when Yao took his large, rough hand in his own significantly smaller and smoother hand, not really expecting him to take it. Yao shook his hand with determination, smiling brighter and his orange eyes filled with confidence. "Nice to meet you Yiwan but umm, I don't mean to be rude but you look a little old to be in college." Ivan laughed, that certainly wasn't the first time someone said that to him but it sounded so much better coming from Yao. "Nyet, I am 21, I just haven't shaved in a few days." He watched with amusement as Yao's thin eyebrows furrowed in thought "What's a few days, if you don't mind me asking" At this Ivan's eyebrows raised in surprise, no one really cared that much to hold a conversation with him even if it was about facial hair. "Around 4 or 5 days I suppose… do you need help with your bags little Jao?"

Yao stared at him in disbelief, not sure whether to be surprised about the fact that this man's facial hair grew quicker than a wild fire spread or the fact that his nickname was now 'Little Jao' But he snapped himself out of his thoughts as what Ivan said actually sunk in "Oh, y-yeah sorry aru I just zoned out a bit." Ivan chuckled as he picked up both bags and took them to Yao's new room, right next to his own. 'Aru' Ivan mused to himself, grinning happily he thought about living with Yao. Just being near Yao already made him feel jittery inside and unintentionally protective, He would make his little Yao love him, come hell or high water.

~A/N: Ok that definitely to longer than expected ._. lol so this is my first fan fiction even though I am working on others. So please review and flames are accepted, please tell me if you don't like my writing style, I can change! T_T Yeah so how many reviews I get decide if I'm doing the next chapter and I expect to update really soon but I can't be sure. Thanks for reading. c:


	2. Chapter 2

Fleeting Moments

~ Warnings for this chapter: Short smexy time

Chapter 2

"So, Ivan, what classes do you have today?" Yao asked looking up from his Capt'n Crunch cereal. "Uh, economics, statistics, and accounting, what is your schedule Jao?" Ivan stared at Yao fondly, looking up from his own bowl of cereal. "Oh, what are you getting a degree in? And culinary fundamentals, food safety, and I have to go to a seminar at 2:15." He inwardly sighed, his day was super busy and all he wanted to do after a tiring move yesterday was sleep. "I am going for a PhD in business; you seem to have a busy day today." Yao was kind of unnerved, he didn't like the fact that Ivan was staring at him like a piece of meat.

"Y-yeah" Yao sighed, and looked down at his bowl. Why couldn't he talk around Ivan, it was unfair. "S-so…uh…Yao do you want uh…to get coffee or something after that?" Ivan mentally kicked himself, why the hell was he stuttering like a love-struck school girl. He was supposed to be a man, big and strong and confident. Not awkward and unable to form sentences. "W-wha?" Yao stared in disbelief; his eyes widened slightly, 'Is he asking me out?' Yao blushed, and looked down nervously and played with his hair. "U-uh I-Ivan we just met...and we u-uh we don't know each other at all." Ivan gave a low growl, this certainty wasn't the reaction he wanted but it didn't surprise him at all. "Well, we can learn about each other over coffee da." He didn't know if it was a question or a statement so Yao just nodded "U-uh yeah, I suppose we could."

Ivan smiled and stood up making Yao jump, "That is great my Jao I am so happy, I can't wait for tonight then." Yao stared, dumbstruck, and watched Ivan walk down the hall. He looked so happy, and he had an adorable blush across his full cheeks and big nose. 'Wait…did I just think it was adorable…oh no I don't even know him. I'm only going on this 'date' to humor him. Right?' Shaking his head Yao stood up and left his bowl to go get ready for the day. This is definitely going to be interesting.

Around four hours later Yao sat in the auditorium for the seminar, shifting nervously and looking to the clock every ten seconds. "Hey! West! You should kiss him you dumbass! Kesesesesese." Yao sighed,' oh dear god that 'Prussian' (really just German) was so loud and he always bragged about the fact that he was Prussian (German) and said how awesome he was.' He was drawn out of his thoughts by a low chuckle. "Bonjour Madame, I believe this is yours hmm~" Looking to his left Yao glared at the wavy haired Frenchman who was currently holding out a pen he never lost…wait did he say Madame? "H-Hey! Aru! I'm not a woman!" He was pissed, how dare this stranger mistake him for a woman. Even though it wasn't the first time it was still a blow to his masculinity. "Oh, you're not? Ohon hon hon~ this must be a joke 'monsieur'" The last part was said sarcastically and only succeeded in pissing Yao off further. "Aiyah! Just leave me be Frenchie!" He spat out, he really didn't want this guy around especially when he had to think about Ivan. "Excuse-moi? You want me to leave…hmmmm C'est bien, but first I want a kiss." The Frenchman puckered his lips and leaned in closer. Yao growled quietly and tried to think back to his French lessons when he was an exchange student in Paris. "U-uh, Laissez…uh moi tranquille!" The Asian shouted, his amber eyes glinting even though he was shaking from the shock that the Frenchman was so straightforward. "Uh haha honnnn~ my my, Mon petite monsieur knows French, I am honored, but I must take my leave la amour, Au revoir!" And without a second glance the blonde man turned on his heel and strutted over to a different man with similar blond hair and a red hoodie with a white maple leaf on it. 'EW…he's probably going to terrorize some other student.' Yao thought to himself. "That's his boyfriend you know…" A feminine voice said behind him, upon turning Yao saw himself staring into big olive green eyes. "I'm Elizaveta; it's nice to meet you. I'm from Hungary and if you want I can show you around." Well she was defiantly peppy, Yao had to give her that, but she seemed kind and down to earth. "Sure, I'm Yao, from China. Um do you mind telling me everyone's name, I already know where my classes are." He was glad he was making friends, it would definitely make this year go by quicker. "Yeah, so let's see, the French guy is Francis, his boyfriends Matthew. Um, you see the guy sleeping with the cat hoodie, he's Heracles. The blonde guy with the bomber jackets Alfred, he says he's dating Arthur, the school psychiatrist, but everyone doubts it. Oh and I can't forget, you see that guy over there with the violin case, his name's Roderich isn't he hot as shit. I really wish I could date him but there's that stupid albino bitch who always says he's from Prussia-"Nodding after every other name she said Yao zoned out and continued thinking about Ivan. "Hey…Hey! Planet Yao…anyone home?" She pinched his nose and brought out a notebook from her book bag aiming at his head. "A-AIYAH! Stop calm down I'm listening…" Elizaveta 'ohhh-ed' she knew that look anytime she saw it and her gay-dar was off the charts now. She brought her voice to a whisper which made Yao lean closer in, "So, who is it?" Yao stared at her "What?" She sighed as if she was annoyed, "You idiot, who do you like? And don't you dare deny it; I saw that look in your eyes." He only glared at her, telling her to shut the hell up with his eyes. "C'mon please, I won't tell anyone, I swear." Yao sighed, "Aiyah fine, whatever, I…I have to go on a date with this guy tonight and I don't know if I like him…but…even though we just met yesterday, I kind of get butterflies in my stomach when I'm near him."

Elizaveta smiled cunningly, "Oh ok, well do you mind telling me his name?" Yao stuttered, he was unsure if he really trusted her but continued to tell her about Ivan.

A large bearish hand ran through wavy ash blonde hair as Ivan sighed. He just couldn't concentrate; all he could think about was Yao. Ivan didn't know how it could escalate so quickly. He's only known Yao for a day and they hardly talked because Yao fell asleep almost as soon as he hit the bed at around 5 p.m. But he was in love; he came to that conclusion early this morning when he couldn't sleep. The Russian wasn't sure what to make of the date, he felt like he forced it on Yao but something was telling not to worry, that it was going to be ok. "And with that, my students were finished. Enjoy your weekend!" The sound of notebooks slamming shut and book bags getting zipped up quickly, as if in a race to get back to their dorms to sleep and party, students nearly sprinted out of the doors. Ivan however stayed behind; he wasn't sure about going to his therapist. Especially about 'private' matters, like what to do and say to Yao on the date and where to take him. He grimaced just thinking about it but he managed to swallow his pride and slowly made his way to the office.

"A-ALFRED!" You g-git…j-just do it please" Pushed up against the closet wall Arthur was thrusting back on Alfred's fingers. "Do what babe?" Alfred smirked licking the back of his lovers' neck slowly, teasingly. Arthur tasted tantalizing; it enthralled Alfred every time they did this. Not just because they had the chance of getting caught in the act, but it was because the act was being committed with Arthur. "Please" Arthur whispered, his voice hoarse from moaning and screaming "P-please, p-put it in." Alfred bit the shell of his ear in response, removed his fingers and positioned himself. "Get ready babe." And with those words he entered.

'SLAM!' As soon as Ivan opened the closet door in Arthur's office he immediately shut it again. That image was definitely burned into his mind and he had a strange pressure building in his lower stomach. 'Shit' He thought 'I can't be turned on by them, that's disgusting, but…I do have an idea of what to do to with Yao tonight.' Grinning mischievously Ivan wandered out of the building to find Yao for their date.

They stared at each other, surprise written over both their faces, until Alfred burst out laughing "H-Hey Artie! That was so funny man! Did you see the look on the Commie Bastards face? Ahaha" Arthur glared at him, a blush covering his features "Y-you bloody git! He's supposed to see me Monday! W-what the hell am I supposed to say to him!" Alfred stopped laughing as if pondering what the Brit said. "Hey, Artie" Arthur stared at his American lover, surprised by the serious tone of voice "What is it? Love?"

"Did you cum?

~A/N: Sorry, its awkward and I didn't know how to end it and I'm having major writers block ._. Anywayyyyy so how was it, that little snippet of le smexy times ~Waggles eyebrows~ I hope it was good cause there's gonna be one in the next chapter and it's gonna be bigger and better (hopefully) and I know that things are heating up really fast between Ivan and Yao but it's part of the plot. Why am I even writing this I'm pretty sure no one reads author notes besides me T_T sorry guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Fleeting Moments

A/N: So thanks for putting my story on your story alert you guys c: there's gonna be a Sex scene between Ivan and Yao and some difficulties in the morning (Oh no!) plus some Elizaveta tragedy. If you don't want to read le sexy times just scroll until you get the black line (I'm guessing it shows up on F.F. I'm using Microsoft Word lol) and yes I know it's a little early for the sex but its all part of the plot, just bear with the horribly written scene for now.

Chapter 3

Yao waited outside the subway station, shifting from foot to foot nervously, Ivan told him to meet him there so they could go on the date. But looking through the thick crowd, he couldn't see the blonde Russian anywhere. "Boo!" A childish voice came from next to him and upon turning around he saw Ivan. Letting out a sigh of relief Yao mentally slapped himself, he wasn't supposed to be happy seeing him. He should be freaked the fuck out because they were both guys and to top it off they only met yesterday. But somehow, Yao didn't care and he was sure Ivan didn't care either. He was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt a heavy pressure on his hand and he looked down to see Ivan's intertwining Yao's fingers with his own. "Yao, I don't want dinner right now, let us go back to the apartment." Ivan's eyes sparkled mischievously which unnerved Yao a bit but he agreed nonetheless. Instead of taking the subway like Yao thought they would, Ivan grabbed Yao's hand tighter and tugged him down the street, giggling. When they reached the apartment Ivan pushed Yao on the couch and told him to wait there, "I will be back soon, don't move."

Ivan entered the bedroom and tapped his chin in thought ' What would suffice?' His eyes wandered around the room and they landed on the small container of lotion on his dresser. 'That would be perfect, I am sure he will love me after this.' With a smirk he took the small tube of lotion and put it in his back pocket. Strolling back out to the living room he saw Yao waiting, fiddling with his fingernails. "So my little Jao, are you ready for the date?" Yao looked up, startled. "S-sure, um, Ivan what are you doing?" Ivan was unraveling his scarf from around his neck "Getting ready for our date my little sunflower." Purring, Ivan continued to remove his scarf and then started with his coat. Yao, who only saw Ivan without his coat or scarf once, was shocked. His eyes got the size of dinner plates and he started to blush after seeing Ivan's lightly toned arms and chest in the tight black tee shirt. "Are you ready my sunflower?" Yao blinked, his face flushed an even darker shade of red, "I-Ivan please, j-just tell me what you're doing" Ivan's smile widened, "Something you will love, believe me my Yao-Yao you will beg me for more." And with that Ivan leapt on Yao, pinning him down on the couch and growling like a feral beast.

Yao was pushed down further in the couch and his head shot up, he found himself staring into amethyst eyes that glistened dangerously in the low light of the lamp. He suddenly felt cool lips on top of his own; Yao's eyes widened significantly, and then fluttered shut. Exhaling softly out of his nose he relaxed as large hand massaged his lower back. 'W-why am I enjoying this, I should be repulsed, Ivan's a guy, I'm a guy, and this shouldn't feel good.' But he was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt a cool tongue prod his lower lip. The Asian tried to pull away and yell at Ivan for this but as soon as he opened his mouth a light pink tongue slipped in his mouth and slid across his own pink muscle. "Mhmm…" Yao moaned into the kiss, no one's ever kissed him like this before, but he enjoyed it, even if it was with a guy.

Ivan smirked into the kiss, 'so he likes this' he thought and started to tweak the pink bud on Yao's chest. ""Y-Yiwan!" The Russian smirked, enjoying the fact that Yao slipped back in his natural dialect. Tweaking it once more he moved his lips down to Yao's neck and sucked lightly, leaving light purple marks while his hand traveled farther south. He palmed Yao through his pants "A-AH! Y-YIWAN! Stop…please" Ivan growled again, "Nyet, I cannot stop, I love you Yao. Even though I've only know you for two days, I love you so, so much." His voice was husky, laced with lust, and if you listened hard enough, love, unrequited love that he was longing for Yao to return. Breaking away from the passionate kiss, Ivan slipped off his shirt and started to unbutton Yao's red mandarin shirt. After pulling the cloth from Yao's torso Ivan grabbed Yao's hand and brought it to the middle of his chest. "Jao, this beats for you, and only you." And he went back down for another kiss, this one was slow and passionate, showing Yao all of his feelings without any unnecessary words.

Yao's eyes shot open when he heard Ivan's words, and leaned even more into the slow, loving kiss. He brought his hands up to Ivan's head to wind themselves into his pale blonde hair. Feeling his pants being tugged on Yao shimmied out of the black capris and started to pull on Ivan's pants, trying to unbuckle the dark brown belt sitting dangerously low on his hips, not even serving its purpose. After Ivan slipped out of his pants Yao looked down from embarrassment and he caught a glimpse of Ivan's clothed length. There was only one word to describe it, huge, even when it was covered with boxers it was a mammoth compared to Yao's. "Jao- Jao is cute da~" Looking up to Ivan he saw him staring down at his body and Yao got even redder and tried to cover himself but Ivan pulled his hands away from his most private areas, "There is no need to hide my Jao, you are beautiful." The Asian looked away, no one's ever called him that before, but his thoughts were drawn back to the problem resting on his upper thigh."Y-Yiwan…your…i…h-how…how will it fit?" By the end of the sentence Yao's voice was barely a nervous whisper. "I will prepare you if you want." The Asian lightly smacked his arm, even though he's never been with a boy or even been interested in being with one, he still knew how it worked. "Y-you idiot, aru, of course I want you to prepare me." Shifting his eyes away Yao couldn't believe he just said that.

Putting the lotion on his fingers, Ivan kissed down Yao's chest and pulled his underwear down slowly with his teeth. Making Yao moan from the friction caused by the fabric rubbing against his half hard length. Putting Yao in his mouth he teased the slit with his tongue, slipping In and out and sucking on the slowly reddening head. Hearing a drawn out moan from Yao he continued going farther and farther down, until he was deep throating Yao. Ivan's hands rested on Yao's hips feeling the slightly protruding hip bones and the indents on the small of his back, after a few more moments of pleasuring his love, Yao was thrusting quickly in Ivan's mouth."Y-Yiwan! I-I'm about t-to c- Y-YIWAN!" Only two seconds later Yao came in his mouth, after swallowing it all he pulled away and lightly pressed his lips to his Asian lovers. Pressing one lubed up finger to Yao's virgin hole, he looked up for the o.k. to continue.

Yao looked down as he felt something probe him and nodded, sucking in a deep breathe. As soon as he felt it slip inside, he squirmed, it was uncomfortable but not painful. He felt Ivan curl his fingers and stroke his walls; he felt another finger wiggle inside and groaned in pain. Ivan had large fingers, and Yao was already feeling full, he was scared to think about how painful it would be when Ivan entered. "Shh, relax little sunflower, it will feel good soon." Yao felt hot breath ghost his ear before teeth began to nibble on the shell. He felt Ivan curl his fingers and rub his velvety walls, "A-AH! Y-YIWAN!" Yao's vision went white and he saw stars. "Yes, my Jao-Jao, what do you want?" He was panting now, and moaned wantonly thrusting back on Ivan's fingers. "Y-Yiwan, ngh, p-please, ah! Please, just do it!" Ivan chuckled darkly "Say it Jao, I want you to say it." Yao growled as Ivan took his fingers but was silenced as Ivan lined up with his loosened hole. "Do you want this Jao?" Yao sighed, mentally preparing himself for what was to come. "Yes, I want you Yiwan." With a groan Ivan thrust in, burying himself into the tight, wet heat that was Yao. The Asian lifted his legs to wrap around Ivan's hips and put his arms around his neck. There wasn't any pain for Yao, maybe a little discomfort, but not pain. There was only pleasure and a hot pressure in his lower stomach. Thrusting once more Ivan pulled out and sat up, bringing Yao with him, and thrust back in all the way to the hilt. Yao saw stars again, he felt Ivan's head resting on the crook of his neck and he buried his face in the Russians platinum hair, moaning softly. Yao started to thrust back and a rhythm was set. He felt Ivan reach his hand down and enclose around his length, pumping quickly, getting covered in precum and cum left over from Yao's first orgasm. Moaning loudly Yao couldn't hold back anymore and soon he was a writhing, moaning mess on top of Ivan. Suddenly Ivan stopped thrusting and jacking Yao off and leaned back on his elbows. "R-ride me J-Jao." His voice was deep and husky, filled with lust, and Yao couldn't help but to give in to his demands. Sitting atop Ivan's lap Yao slowly brought his hips up then slammed them back down, hitting his prostrate head on. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, after another pace was set Yao forced his eyes open and the sight he was met with was so amazingly sexy and mouthwatering he couldn't help but stare. Ivan's head was thrown back, he was panting and his fingers were clutching the couch so hard his knuckles were white. "Y-Yiwan, I, ah, I'm about to, ngh, c-cum." Ivan opened his eyes and smirked slightly, he brought a hand up to grasp Yao's dick which made him tighten in response "S-shit, Jao, I'm g-going, to c-cum too." Yao clenched tighter at his words, relishing in the power he had over him. Ivan thrusted harder and buried himself deep in Yao, grunting Yao's name as he came. Yao groaned loudly as he came, clenching unbearably tight around Ivan. Ivan's arms collapsed under him and he lay back on the couch, he wrapped his arms around Yao's hips. Kissing him softly on the forehead Ivan sighed, "T-that was amazing Jao, best I have ever had." After a silence Ivan looked down and found Yao to be sleeping happily on his chest. " I did not know I was that good Yao." And with a chuckle he clutched Yao tighter and fell asleep to the sound of Yao's gentle breathing.

* * *

Curling the last piece of hair Elizaveta sighed nervously, she was going to do this, she just has to be brave. Tonight was the night she was going to ask Roderich out, now, she usually waited for the guy to ask her but considering how shy her crush could be she knew she shouldn't get her hopes up. Looking at herself in the mirror she smiled, 'There's no way he can turn me down now, right?' That's what she hoped for at least, she wanted to be with Roderich ever since 7th grade were they meet In the school cafeteria. They both had no one to sit with because they were both transfer students, so in the end a stupid albino German sauntered up to Roderich and asked him to sit at his table. This meant she had no one to sit with, but before going off with the strange albino, he asked if she could sit with them. While Gilbert wasn't to happy about it Elizaveta was ecstatic, and she learned about her brains decision of crushing on this new student. She sighed happily, thinking of that day, but cursed herself because of her shyness when it came to those subjects. Grabbing her keys she trotted down the stairs, and caught herself in the reflection of the windows, she wasn't wearing anything special, just dark blue skinny jeans, tan leather boots going up to her calf, and a loose fitting olive green tank top with a tan leather jacket. But this was her favorite outfit and always will be; she smiled and put on her motorcycle helmet then walked out the front lobby. Climbing onto her motorcycle she couldn't help but get a knot in her stomach, like something bad was about to happen. Putting her key in the ignition she heard a horrible screech behind her and three deafening gun shots, snapping her head to the left she saw a blue- gray Chevy truck speeding down the road and before she could do anything she was thrown from her bike. She felt the edges of her vision ebb into black and tried to see what was going on around her, all she could hear before giving into the darkness that clouded her mind was the voice of the only man she's ever loved, Roderich. "Somebody help! She's been shot!"

A/N: You guys, you guys seriously, seriously you guys ;_; I'm sorry , I love Elizaveta but I wanted tragedy, but that doesn't mean she won't live, she just might have difficulty living now. Forgive me for the sex scene but like I said above, its part of the plot. If you have any pointers please give them to me…please…like I'm on my knees right now begging you lol. Don't forget to review and I should have the next chapter out soon. C:


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Warnings: Angsty (I guess), a little bit of fluff, and the start of the Roderich, Elizaveta, Gilbert love triangle.

Yao felt movement, like something was steadily going up and down. Kind of like a boat, just, gentler. He woke up around twenty minutes ago but he still hasn't opened his eyes, he was still trying to figure out what he was on and something in the back of his mind was telling him he wouldn't like it at all. But there were things he needed to get done, classes he had to go to, and he had to talk to Elizaveta about the date last night. Sighing he finally cracked open an eye, just enough to let a sliver of light to come through but that was all he needed in order to wake up his brain and gain control over simple motor skills. He opened his eyes more, now they were half lidded and he could make out a light peachy expanse of skin. Now ideas were starting to pop in his mind, some good like how it could be a cream colored water bed, and some bad like maybe I got drunk or something and accidently whored myself out. But his head wasn't pounding and the sunlight didn't hurt too bad so it couldn't be a hangover. Confused he flicked his eyes back down to the creamy skin, Yao moved his head a bit and felt something soft tickle his cheek. Straining his eyes down even more he saw chest hair, not a lot but it was definitely there. Something clicked in his head and he remembered Ivan shirtless the first day he came here.

Ivan,

Pale skin,

And a little hairy,

'Wait' Yao's eyes shot open and he scrambled up, only to fall onto the coffee table after trying to run away and a pain shot up his lower back. 'I just had sex with Ivan, He's a guy! I'm a guy! We've know each other for two days!' Suddenly images of last night played in his mind "Oh god, oh no, I had sex with Ivan." Yao wanted to cry, and scream, and just go live in a hole now. He had sex with a GUY who he only knew for TWO days. "Jao! What is wrong?" That voice, more scenes from last night flashed in his head, Yao's eyes snapped up to Ivan who had a worried look on his face. Ivan's thumb made contact with his cheek making him cringe, he felt hot, fat tears rolling down his cheeks, he didn't even know he was crying. "I-Ivan…i- I don't…I'm s-so sorry, I'm so, so sorry." His voice kept breaking, oh god, was it that good Ivan made him lose his voice? "For what my sunflower?" Yao could hear it, the tone of Ivan's voice was pleading for him not to say what he knew was inevitable, he was pleading for him to change his mind. "I-I have to go Ivan, i-I'm so sorry, so, so, so sorry. I just need to c-clear my head." Even his voice was trembling, Ivan made a distressed noise In the back of his throat and as Yao finally managed to get up and start to gather his clothes he felt big arms snatch around his waist. "J-Jao please, p-please don't go. I love you Jao." Putting his hands over Ivan's arms Yao pried them loose and started dressing. "N-no, I'm sorry Ivan, t-this was a mistake." Grabbing the keys off the counter Yao left, he was barely halfway down the hall when he heard multiple swear words in what he presumed to be Russian, sobbing, and furniture crashing against the walls.

The only sound in the off white room was the steady beeping from the heart monitor, running a hand through his hair Roderich sighed; he got a call from the hospital last night saying Elizaveta got shot on a drive by. Needless to say he was at the hospital in less than thirty minutes, he hardly slept at all, most of the time he was stressing out, thinking that she won't make it or asking Elizaveta in a soft voice to wake up, even if it meant getting hit by a frying pan that always seemed to travel in the girls back pack. Roderich felt horrible, he didn't know why but he couldn't help but blame himself. He's liked this girl ever since they first met but wasn't sure if it was true love or just a meaningless crush. Roderich looked down at his watch; it's been almost eighteen hours since he got the call from the hospital. Apparently Elizaveta was bobbing in and out of consciousness and told one of the doctors to call his number which was in her contacts before passing out for good. The unanswered question was why? He knew she like him, that's obviously why she asked him out, but to have them call him. His cell phone gave out a shrill cry, blasting _The Flight of the Bumblebee_ at almost full volume. Looking at the front screen he saw it was Gilbert calling, unsure of whether it would be a good time to answer he hesitated then opted out for just stepping to the other side of the room to look out the window. "Hallo Gil-"

"Yo, Roddy, why the hell did you take so long? Hope I didn't interrupt your awesome piano playing even though you would've stopped for even awesomer me right!" Roderich sighed; maybe answering the phone wasn't such a good idea after all.

Pressing down on the gas harder Yao let loose a chocked sob, it wasn't the fact that he slept with Ivan that was making him cry like this. It was the look on Ivan's face, like he's experienced this before. His eyes were begging Yao to stay and his mouth was trying to form the right words. But there were no right words for that moment. It would have gone differently if they had been dating for maybe a month, but they just met. But since they just met, why did it hurt Yao so much? He could just act like nothing happened and even though there's pressure from Ivan probably wanting him to leave quickly he would be able to do a more in-depth search for an apartment. 'You have to apologize for running.' That part of his mind made Yao think about what he was scheming of just moments ago, but there was no possible way in coming up with a good explanation of why he ran away from the guy he just had sex with. Regardless if they hardly knew each other, Yao did like Ivan, to an extent. He didn't love Ivan, oh no, even though he's never had a relationship before he didn't want to know what it feels like to get your heart broken. This would probably be the only outcome to staying and getting to love Ivan. He just couldn't see any other ending, maybe this is his revenge for promising little Im Yong Soo he would watch his silly Korean soap operas with him. Now that he thought about it, yesterday and today seemed to be exactly like those soap operas, meet some nice looking guy, let them take you on a date, or In this case sex, wake up naked together, then haul ass out the house saying how you were sorry and it was a mistake and other stupid stuff like that. Yao did like Ivan, it wasn't a lot, but he would go back and try to make it better and to work things out.

'Crash!', 'Bang!' Two more plates, broken. Glass was strewn across the floor, mixing in with many other quirky decorations Ivan managed to get ahold of and destroy in his blind rage. No, it wasn't rage, he's felt rage before and it wasn't like this. Rage burned you, casted a mark on your heart that didn't wash away until you hit something or yelled at something enough. This certainly wasn't rage, it didn't matter how many times Ivan slammed his fist into the wall or heatedly berate the overturned couches, he could still hear Yao's words 'It was a mistake' He sneered at a plate his sister, Katyusha, gave him. This plate reminded him of Yao, so pretty and delicate and feminine, it just served to make him angrier. This wasn't the first time someone he loved left him, there was his Mother, his Father, and his two Sisters whom he loved more than anything in the world. Then there was Yao, he made a promise with himself the first time he met Yao to make him his. Well his plan wasn't going how he expected it to, he expected Yao to love him for this, was he really that bad at knowing the outcome of his actions. Maybe this was just a dream, or maybe God got the sudden urge to make someone's life suck more than it already did, but it always seems that whenever he tried to do something to make someone else happy it always turned around and bit him in the butt. "Y-Yiwan…what…i-I don't even…" Oh, speak of the devil, turning around Ivan put on a coy smile and tried to pull his scarf higher over his mouth but found he didn't have it. 'So I even let him see me without my scarf hmm?' That question scared him, what if Yao asked. Wait, that's right, he didn't like or well, shouldn't like Yao so he could just push him away. Or try to in any case "What is it Jao? Something wrong?" He was proud of the venom lacing the words, it was deliciously poisonous. "Yiwan, y-your back…what happened to your back?" Well, that wasn't entirely what he expected. Then Ivan remembered almost all of his scars were on his back and shoulders, "Tell me why you came back Jao." What is this feeling, just that little question made his heart twist a little bit. It wasn't a metaphorical twist were someone or something became darker or more morbid. It was more like a pang, a dagger, embraced with ice making little cuts on his heart with each one going deeper and deeper. No, he's certainly never felt this before " I-I wanted to say I'm sorry for running…now please…tell me what's on your back." Ivan stiffened, he hadn't expected Yao to apologize he was preparing himself for ridicule over his scars, " You're sorry…" There it was again, the icy cut to his heart made itself know once more. "Y-yes I am now tell me what's on your back." He growled, he couldn't believe Yao asked, no more like demanded to know about Ivan's scars, "Little Jao, you can't expect me to tell you know hmm? Especially after what just happened, about how I was a mistake." Chuckling Ivan tried to control himself, his 'other side' was coming out and he didn't want Yao to have to face it. He took one step forward and Yao took one back, " Y-Yiwan I want to help you, you're not a mistake, I was just flustered." Ivan took another step closer 'Not a mistake' Those words echoed around the 'other Ivan's' head while Yao took another step back. He felt it again, the twist in his heart, if felt like someone wringing out a dirty wet rag.

"Y-Yiwan, s-stop, you're scaring me." Another twist,

One step forward " Jao, you're right, I am a mistake."

One step back, "N-no Yiwan, you're not."

Another twist "That does not matter now, because you made a mistake my little Jao."

One step forward and another back " W-what's that?"

One more twist, stronger than the others as the 'real' Ivan tried to stop "You came back."

Stepping forward once more Ivan was merely inches away from Yao, he could feel the heat radiate off his frightened body, he could see the trembling in Yao's proud fingers as he tried to shield himself. Amber eyes were clouded with fear, amber eyes, big expressive amber eyes. Those eyes made something snap in Ivan and everything became cold, he felt weak and he knew he was shaking. The world became a blur and he dropped to his knees, the 'other Ivan' left and the real one came back. He threw his arms around Yao's middle and yanked him down so they were eye level, "Jao, Jao, Jao, Jao…" Kissing every part of Yao's face Ivan couldn't help but whisper that name like a mantra, kissing his cheeks, his forehead, his chin, his nose, then finally stopping at Yao's eyes. Those warm amber eyes that saved him, brought him back from a strange dark world when nothing else ever could. Ivan kissed his eyes, delicately placing his lips on the lash line. His bottom lip was tickled and lightly poked by the long black lashes there, "Yiwan, stop."

Even though Yao tried to sound annoyed he couldn't, all he could feel now was a sweet wave of relief. He was so scared, his back was to the wall and he's never seen anyone act like that, Yao was still scared to, he's never seen a change from angry to relief like that in someone else either. "You brought me back Jao, t-thank you." Yao scrunched up his face in thought 'Brought him back? From what.' Sighing and bringing a hand to run through Ivan's thin hair he couldn't help but smile. "Yiwan, I want to try this out…" Looking down at the back of Ivan's head was so much easier when he was saying this and he was actually glad the blonde decided that Yao's shoulder was a good pillow for the moment. "Try what out Jao?" His words were muffled from the skin but somehow Yao could still hear him and understand the message within these words. Ivan knew what he was talking about but he wanted Yao to say it, saying something was more commitment than just thinking something. "I want to try a relationship…w-with you I mean…aru." The Asian man groaned in frustration, he hated that stupid habit of saying 'aru' whenever he was nervous. "Da, I do to, Jao can I tell you something?" It amazed Yao to see how childlike Ivan could be, especially after that episode. "Sure, w-what is it aru?" He felt a rumble on his chest and looked down to see Ivan giggling, which was strange because of how large and…naked, he was. "You have a small pen-" Pushing Ivan off of him Yao set to cleaning the house up. "Aiyah, D-don't even finish, and it's not my fault you're a fucking horse Ivan, now help me clean." Setting the couch right side up Ivan couldn't help but to giggle more "Da, da, whatever you want Serdechko moyo, whatever you want.

~Dear lord, that was long and probably horrible. And sorry I didn't update that fast, skyrim and tumblr kinda got in the way lol. Please review it makes me feel loved and thanks to everyone that has reviewed. Serdechko moyo = My sweetheart (if its bad kill google translate not me) So theres gonna be a plot soon I guess and more tragedy, why? Cause I just might be a masochist (just kidding) no but really some sad stuffs gonna come up soon, sorry guys ;_;


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Warnings: Time skip, drug abuse, gambling, physical abuse, and rape, mostly in that order.

The years in college went by fast after that night. Their lives were made easier and happier by the others presence and Yao and Ivan fell hopelessly and completely in love with each other. Most nights after graduating from their freshman year of college were spent doing late night study groups and cramming for tests. But the nights they had together were celebrated in the bed, twisting and writhing against each other in a passionate dance. When they were finished they always laid in each other's arms, whispering sweet nothings and barely heard 'I love you' over and over again until the sun painted the sky a dull baby blue and soft pink.

During Yao's last year, almost all of his nights were spent away from Ivan. And the nights he did get to spend with him were filled with tears and soft goodbyes. Ivan would be staying another three years in college to get his P.H.D. He seemed to be getting more and more depressed the closer the end of the school year got. Yao usually wouldn't see him at night and their relationship started to become strained. Whenever Yao would come home late from a study session and Ivan was there Ivan would usually freak out and scream and throw things at him. It was only two weeks before Yao left that he noticed scars on Ivan's wrists, after another fight, much more serious and regarding Ivan's sanity, Ivan stormed out of the apartment and Yao graduated six days later without even a sight of Ivan. After scoring through the streets in the town around the apartments he found Ivan drinking at a bar. Trying to make him come back with Yao was useless and he'd had enough, so that night, in a dingy alley way outside of the bar, Yao made the worst mistake of his life and broke up with Ivan. Saying how he never should have come back the first time they had sex and how Ivan really was just a mistake. He didn't notice how heavily Ivan was crying when he left, he didn't care and he hated himself because he cared so much before.

Working in a huge five star restaurant didn't give Yao a lot of time to think. But when he took breaks between shifts all he that was on his mind was Ivan, "What is wrong Monsieur, is something troubling you?" A heavily accented voice brought Yao out of his thoughts, sighing he looked to his right at the Frenchman he met at college "Yes…yes everything's fine Francis…just, get back to work." While cooking was his passion he didn't really like having to have Francis as his sous chef "You are still thinking about Ivan non?" Apparently after Elizaveta woke up in the hospital she was still drugged and she let it slip that Yao was dating Ivan. Most people feared Ivan for his strange mood swings so they found him scary enough not to talk about him. But almost every student and teacher in the college came up to Yao telling him not to date him but Yao never listened, he didn't care about what anyone else said he loved Ivan then. Francis and a few others were the only ones that didn't berate Yao for loving Ivan, in fact Francis came up to Yao after class one day and applauded him for it and said how everyone, even Ivan needs 'l'amour'. "Yeah, I…I just can't stop thinking about him…I wish, I wish I never broke up with him." Francis chuckled knowingly "Monsieur, take the rest of the weekend off and look for him, I have everything under control oui?" Yao rolled his eyes; of course Francis would suggest that. This was his job…but then, Ivan was the only thing he could think about and he wasn't preforming his best work with his mind all muddled like this. "Yes fine, just take care of everything…got it frenchie?" Stepping out of the building and pulling out the keys to his rather modest car he barely heard Francis mutter 'Good luck'.

For Ivan this was his life, this was his air, food, and water. He couldn't live without it. Sticking the needle in the vein on the inside of his elbow he gave a weak groan and threw his head back. Already feeling the high fog his brain, "Y'know, I could help you get somethin' better." Ivan jerked his head around and he was face to face with a large man with dark brown hair, scruff on his chin and a strange white mask covering his eyes. "Who are you?" He's never seen this man before but if he could get him something better than heroine he was game. "M'names Sadiq, 's all ya need to know 'k, now d'ya wanna know how to get somethin' better than that weak shit?" Throwing the now empty needle to the ground Ivan nodded and slumped on the brick wall behind him. "Sure…is it cheap comrade?" Ivan felt a sudden coolness on the side of his head and looking to the side his saw it was a gun, his eyes widened substantially. "Oh…Y'know pretty cheap if ya could just get your druggie ass in the car." Feeling a large hand wrap completely around his arm he allowed Sadiq to drag him non to gently to a sleek limo. Ivan didn't feel anything anymore, his body and mind were numb from the drug and everything was getting hazy. He saw the leather of the seat and felt something cool run down his throat then everything went black. That sleep was the first time where he dreamed in around three years. He dreamt about Yao, about the time they first made love then the time he walked into the living room to see Yao sobbing on the couch because of some foreign melo-drama. Then he dreamed about everything that happened to him after Yao left him. After that night in the alley way Ivan's life went downhill, he dropped out of college, became addicted to weed which later leaded to cocaine and then to heroine. He lost almost all of his weight, he looked like a walking skeleton; some of his hair fell out and he had huge bags under his eyes which made him look like a raccoon. His mood swings have been getting worse and worse and a day hardly passed where he didn't punch a wall one minute and cry himself to sleep the next.

When Ivan woke up he felt weights on his wrists and ankles. Looking around he was in a lavish bedroom, and he was chained to a bed spread eagle style. That's when he began to panic, what the hell was happening and why the hell did it have to happen to him. "So, you're awake. Good." Twisting he head around he saw a huge man leaning against a door frame which looked like it lead to a bathroom. "You'll need all your energy." The large man walked over the dresser and turned on a video camera. Now that the man was in the dim light Ivan could see him better, he appeared to have a bushy gray mustache and wrinkles that showed his age, but he wore a tailored suit that looked extremely expensive. "You're probably wondering who I am, little one, you can call me Winter." Ivan was about to ask what was going to happen to him but he stopped, he didn't care anymore. After Yao left him he didn't have a reason to live, what else was he going to do anyway? Get drunk then try and beg for money to get heroine. It didn't matter, he didn't matter. Ivan was useless; he didn't have a purpose on this planet. "Little one…your sad, but why?" Ivan felt tears well in his eyes, he was about to open his mouth but Winter cut him off and swept his hand in between Ivan's legs, "Ha-ha, is this why your crying? You want me that bad hm? Well they did say they gave you a drink before you passed out…" He craned his head down and noticed he only had his boxers on, with a raging hard on straining to get out of course. Such was his luck now. He looked up to see Winter drop his coat then his shirt and then pants. Well…this isn't going to end well. "I've been watching you for a while now, Ivan, and even though you look half dead…I like what I see." Ivan gulped, this _definitely_ wasn't going to end well.

"Ok you're signed in, you can go see her now." Roderich nodded curtly and pushed his glasses up his nose as he walked away. It's been three years and Elizaveta was still in physical therapy, her parents thought it would be best and of course who was Elizaveta to go against their wishes. The wound wasn't all that serious in reality, it hit right above her heart and she was perfectly fine after two weeks of medicine and therapy but she still had to respect her parents wishes no matter what. "Roderich! I'm so happy you're here! Is that dumbass albino with you?" m


End file.
